


твоё или моё (сердце)

by virvoyt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, hyunsung being stupid and in love what's new
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvoyt/pseuds/virvoyt
Summary: Случайность, думает Хёнджин.Хан Джисон, который оказывается в твоей одежде, это только случайность.(Ничего больше).
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 8





	твоё или моё (сердце)

Когда это происходит, Хёнджин не думает и потом уже понимает, что зря. Можно сказать, так оказывается слишком часто, когда имеешь дело с Хан Джисоном, и Хёнджину начинает казаться, что стоило бы это прекратить.  
Получается на автоматизме, потому что ты помнишь, что есть и другие люди, с которыми у тебя чудесные отношения. Можно понять — все в сборах, у Хёнджина фоново в наушниках играет что-то из релиза Монста Экс, он совсем не задумывается, когда в общей суете на чью-то просьбу «я не могу найти футболку» неузнаваемым из-за музыки голосом по привычке протягивает свою и говорит:  
— Окей, возьми мою.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, и Хёнджин поднимает взгляд от рядов вешалок, в которых копался, к своей ладони, и вытаскивает медленно наушник.  
Он поворачивает голову.  
Взгляд пересекается со взглядом Джисона, и Хёнджина обжигает в момент смесью неверия и ничем не прикрытой неприязни. Он думает, ах, да, Хан Джисон, и почти кривится. Чувства, вспыхивающие в его груди, аналогичны чувствам Джисона, он почти борется с желанием отбросить футболку в сторону, будто этого никогда не происходило. Джисон выглядит оскорбленным до комичного, делает невольно шаг назад, как если бы Хёнджин предложил ему не футболку, а корзину с ношеным нижним бельём, и Хёнджин бы даже посмеялся от нелепости ситуации, если бы не выворачивало наизнанку привычным гневом. Сынмин рядом замирает, будто перед катастрофой, и Хёнджин усилием воли давит в себе желание произнести что-то резкое. Колкое, обидное, чтобы нарочно задеть, чтобы метафорическим лезвием под кожу и провернуть пару раз, чтобы кровило сильнее. Он сдерживается и лишь встряхивает сложенной футболкой ещё раз:  
— Ну так что?  
Джисон фыркает неверяще.  
— Никогда. Оставь себе.  
К глотке подкатывает обжигающей волной, Хёнджин стискивает зубы плотнее, смолчать, не нарываться на ссору, ради группы, ради—  
Он думает, ты ведь выше этого. Лучше. Он пожимает плечами и убирает вещь обратно.  
— Как знаешь, — звучит поразительно холодно, если забыть о пожаре внутри, сжигающем рациональное дотла. Он почти может услышать вздох облегчения Сынмина, когда Джисон делает несколько шагов назад, и Хёнджин думает, когда же они дошли до такого, что каждый их диалог воспринимается, как что-то страшное. Когда произойдёт слом.  
Джисон вытаскивает с соседней полки почти такую же светлую футболку, которая, кажется, принадлежит Минхо, и почти стремительно вылетает за дверь. Хлопок звучит оглушающе в наступившей тишине.  
Хёнджин встречает обеспокоенный, вопросительный взгляд Сынмина и качает устало головой. Он вставляет обратно наушник и старается не думать ни о Хан Джисоне, ни о чем, кроме выступления.

Джисону холодно, Хёнджин отмечает это рассеянно, мимоходом на одной из съемок снаружи. Ранняя весна, и по задумке на них всех достаточно легкие рубашки. Джисон становится тише, и это должно радовать, думает Хёнджин, потому что затихший Джисон это благословение персонально для него. Ни одной ремарки, ни одного взгляда, но что-то царапает вдоль реберных пластин неприятно. Хёнджин взглядывает коротко, и на Джисоне — только футболка и пиджак, которые одна из нун оставила, и что-то дискомфортно сворачивается ледяными кольцами среди внутренностей, когда он видит — всё. Джисон трёт пальцы между собой, но улыбается, он часто улыбается, но никогда не Хёнджину, давно не Хёнджину, и он соврал бы себе, если бы сказал, что это не ранит. Это ранит, и больше чем слова, потому что слова — это слова, которых слишком много, и Хёнджин сам говорил много, слишком много, но ради некоторых моментов хотелось всё отмотать назад, когда их отношения ещё не были — такими. Неправильными, безжалостными, отмотать туда, где можно было смеяться вместе и ловить чужую улыбку, похожую на сердце, когда можно было не выверять каждую фразу так, чтобы превратить в оружие. Деструктивно и некрасиво. Нижняя губа иногда все ещё фантомно саднила от удара.  
Хёнджин плотнее засовывает ладони в карманы куртки. От ярости до выверенного игнорирования за несколько часов, и вот вы застыли в странном существовании на полутонах, среди которых больше чёрного и практически нет белого. Где тебя не существует в чужой системе координат и внимания, и ты хочешь думать, что Джисона не существует в твоей. Самообман. И как это должно работать в группе — хороший вопрос, на который они попытались ответить тогда Чану. Не получилось, и он сказал, обращаясь больше к Джисону:  
— Пожалуйста. Это ведь наш дебют.  
Возможно только ради Чана Джисон и держался теперь. Ради Чана и покорения вершин, и группы, и Хёнджин думает о молчании и холоде, об улыбке мимо, о том, что возможно ты просто хотя бы раз хотел бы быть в фокусе его внимания, целиком и безраздельно.  
Хёнджин встряхивает головой. Он смотрит ещё раз — Джисон выглядит…. спокойным до неестественного, бледным в ярком свете, и внутренности сжимает непонятными эмоциями. Болезненно-ранящими и непростыми, холод действительно навевает странные мысли. Хёнджин вдыхает замёрзлый воздух, и раз, два, бездумно снимает тёплую куртку, которую догадался прихватить из общежития, стягивает быстро, через голову, плотную толстовку. Есть — Джисон, который дует себе на пальцы, его чуть рассеянный взгляд, ещё минут двадцать, пока начнут паковать оборудование.  
Иногда решение является слишком очевидным.  
Хёнджин делает несколько шагов вперед, пока Джисон не взглядывает наконец-то, и одним резким движением натягивает толстовку на Джисона. Она ему большая, не стягивает руки, и если бы он захотел, то легко бы снял, но Хёнджин видит — шок;  
удивление;  
вопрос, который Джисон пытается сформулировать мучительные несколько секунд, и Хёнджин говорит быстро, опережая:  
— Мы не сможем полноценно выступать, если ты заболеешь.  
— Возможно, — отвечает Джисон и хмурится с недоверием. Он будто борется с внутренним желанием стащить толстовку и бросить обратно в Хёнджина или же оставить, чувствуя тепло. Хёнджин читает его палитру эмоций, потому что Джисон — открытая книга, тем более, когда ты настолько хорошо его выучил, что должно пугать. Хёнджин добавляет:  
— Подумай о Стэй, — как удар на добивание, и когда Джисон кивает, Хёнджин беззвучно выдыхает весь тот кислород, который, оказывается, задержал в легких. Ему почти некомфортно под темным, внимательным взглядом, Джисон смотрит так, будто пытается прочитать его в ответ, и Хёнджин не может этого допустить. Он разворачивается и собирается уйти, обратно, подальше на другой конец площадки, как побег, когда слышит тихое, что можно пропустить, если не прислушиваться:  
— Спасибо.  
В груди разливается теплом, покалывает в кончиках пальцев, как от холода, но Хёнджину почти жарко. Он ничего не отвечает.  
Ему поправляют мейк-ап, когда Хёнджин слышит раздражающе-громкий голос и звуки борьбы, смех Чонина и резонирующий ему смех Джисона. Джисон в его толстовке кажется ещё меньше, и Хёнджин никогда не признается ни одной живой душе, как сворачивается что-то тёплое между рёбер и как хочется дотронуться и. Хёнджин обрывает себя на этой мысли. Он чувствует привычное раздражение и почти улыбается.

Джисон возвращает толстовку через неделю, оставляя на кровати, без записки, без ничего. Свежевыстиранная ткань пахнет только их гелем для стирки. Не то, чтобы пытался узнать знакомый, сладковатый запах отдушки, но все-таки Хёнджин быстро вдыхает и выдыхает.  
У Джисона всё тот же кокосовый гель для душа.

Заканчивается один сезон, начинается другой, зима плавно перетекает в весну, время неуловимо проходит, и Хёнджин ловит себя на мысли в один момент, что вместо раздражения, есть — смутное довольство. Джисон смешной и яркий, смягчается по углам по необъяснимой причине, меньше колкости, незаметно, будто таяние ледников, но неотвратимо и страшно. Джисон становится открытее, и Хёнджин думает, что это совсем не по правилам, которые установили тогда. Его сложнее игнорировать, не получается совсем, если быть честным с собой. Хёнджин не хочет быть честным, он давит улыбку в один момент, когда Джисон пытается удержать серьёзное лицо во время эгьё Чанбина. Когда фыркает невольно над шуткой во время перерыва на репетиции, и Джисон взглядывает удивленно, почти неверяще. Хёнджин быстро, смущенно отворачивается к зеркалу и говорит Минхо:  
— Можешь показать мне ещё раз ту последовательность шагов, хён?  
Взгляд Минхо нечитаемый, и Хёнджин почти жалеет, что спросил, уши горят, но Минхо кивает коротко и улыбается уголком губ. Он говорит практически мягко:  
— Конечно, — и Хёнджин благодарно кивает.  
Он делает вид, что не чувствует лопатками чужой, пристальный взгляд. Шея горит, щеки горят, но все внимание Хёнджина приковано только к Минхо и его движениям, это всегда восхищало — то, как он двигается, натурально, плавно, и Хёнджин в который раз думает, что он был рожден для танцев. Он повторяет движения раз за разом, сосредотачиваясь на отражении в зеркале, и это помогает не думать, до тех пор, пока Минхо не спрашивает вполголоса:  
— У вас все окей? — он не смотрит на Хёнджина, взгляд скользит по остальным участникам, подмечая ошибки, скорее по привычке, а не для лекции после, и Хёнджин убирает влажную челку с лица. Ему даже не нужно уточнять, кого имеет в виду Минхо под «у вас».  
Ну конечно же.  
— Да? — Хёнджин думает, что это похоже на условное «окей». Окей — мы обмениваемся десятью предложениями в лучшие дни. Окей — это кивки и улыбки для камер. Окей — это то, как иногда перед сном ты думаешь, что хотел бы взять его ладонь в свою, но это произойдет примерно никогда. Окей? Хёнджин думает, что могло быть и хуже. Было хуже. Он встречает взгляд Минхо и говорит со всей уверенностью, какую может найти в себе:  
— Все окей. Не волнуйся, хён.  
Он знает, что Минхо ему не особо верит, но в это не хочется углубляться, чтобы не вскрывать старые раны. Минхо беспокоится за вас обоих, и поэтому есть — окей. Хёнджин повторяет с нажимом:  
— Окей, — и Минхо закатывает театрально глаза.   
— Как скажешь, — говорит он и добавляет, заканчивая разговор, — Вот здесь шаг должен быть четче, ты сбиваешься.  
И Хёнджин выкидывает из головы все мысли о чём-то другом, кроме хореографии, счёта и отражения в зеркале.

В один рассвет, смутный час, когда проще не ложиться, Хёнджин слегка опирается на стойку спиной, пока ждёт едва закипающий чайник. Это потенциально плохая идея перед длинным днём и съемками, и стоило бы все-таки поспать, но Хёнджин чувствует лишь головную боль и нервное покалывание под кожей — сигналы того, что все равно не получится заснуть. Он прикрывает глаза на мгновение, убаюкивает шум медленно нагревающейся воды. Хёнджин упускает момент, когда оказывается не один.  
Джисон заходит совершенно бесшумно, и это чудо, что Хёнджин не вскрикивает так, чтобы перебудить всех остальных в общежитии разом. Он разворачивается резко и встречает совсем не сонный, недоумённый взгляд.  
— Не спится? — спрашивает Джисон тихо, и Хёнджин пожимает плечом. Отвечать не хочется, нет смысла, и Хёнджин мысленно считает до десяти, когда на «пять» Джисон говорит:  
— Я не смог.  
Хёнджин находит его глаза — усталые, под веками пролегли синевато-серые полукруги — и чувствует, как что-то сворачивается щемяще и непрошенно в груди. Джисон запускает пальцы в волосы, растрепав их еще больше, Хёнджин знает, нервный жест, тревожный, и хочет спросить — стало хуже? Снова то самое? Как ты себя чувствуешь? Он хочет пригладить пряди или провести кончиками пальцев по его скулам, чтобы успокоить или…  
Как неуместно.  
Хёнджин считает до десяти.  
— Я тоже, — отвечает он тихо. Всё замирает, Хёнджин прикрывает глаза на мгновение, слышится щелчок, что вода закипела. Хёнджин думает о целом дне тренировок и длинных часах перед камерами, и заранее чувствует будущую усталость.  
Джисон опирается на стойку рядом и вздыхает, будто прочитав его мысли. Хочется спросить, почему не спал он, но слова лишние. Ты ведь и так знаешь, от Джисона буквально сбоит нервозностью. Обычно в таких ситуациях поддержкой оказывается Феликс, но Феликс спит, и Хёнджин не знает, что делать дальше. Он смотрит, как полупрофиль Джисона подсвечивает тускло от подвесного светильника над мойкой, как его пальцы теребят край футболки безотчетно. Какая-то часть внутри него шепчет, ты мог бы помочь, попытаться хотя бы, и другая, рациональная, говорит, что меньше всего Джисон хотел бы, чтобы ты вмешивался в его дела, и Хёнджину муторно от этого бессмысленного диалога в голове. Он ничего не говорит. Молчание не гнетущее, но есть: вопрос, зависший в воздухе. Неопределенность. Что-то хрупкое, что выстроилось между. Хёнджин думает о Минхо и его «окей» обеспокоенным тоном. У вас все окей?  
— Окей? — переспрашивает Джисон, и Хёнджин резко поворачивает голову.  
— Да? — значит, все-таки сказал вслух. Джисон прикусывает слегка нижнюю губу и качает головой.  
— Хочешь сказать, что все окей? — в его тоне нет ничего, кроме прохладного любопытства, будто он спрашивает прогноз погоды на день, а не статус недо-отношений. Хёнджин пожимает плечом.  
— Разве нет? — Хёнджин думает, разве игнорирование не должно так работать? Джисон тоже пожимает плечом.  
— Не думаю.  
Он все-таки более честный. Хёнджин спрашивает:  
— А как лучше?  
— Закончить все это?  
Это? Пародию на вражду? Замершую дружбу? Хёнджин скользит взглядом по его высветленным волосам и темной, слишком просторной футболке, которую по ощущениям уже где-то видел и не раз. Хёнджин говорит:  
— Ты предложил игнорировать друг друга.  
— Ты согласился, — парирует Джисон, в уголках его губ прячется намёк на улыбку, и Хёнджин закатывает глаза. Он чувствует себя слишком уставшим и больным, чтобы продолжать этот разговор, чтобы спорить сейчас в безбожную рань с Джисоном. Споры с Джисоном не приносили удовольствия, только боль, и Хёнджин просто хочет свой кофе.  
— И теперь предлагаю закончить.  
— Начать заново?  
Джисон улыбается коротко.  
— Тогда не будем, — он взмахивает ладонью. — Все, теперь мы не игнорируем друг друга. Доволен?  
— Очень. Хан Джисон, — Хёнджин смотрит на протянутую ладонь неверяще. Переводит взгляд на Джисона. Заново.  
— Хван… Хёнджин.  
Ладони пересекаются, и Хёнджин ощущает — теплое прикосновение, пальцы, чуть загрубевшие кончики, но нежная кожа, и желудок дискомфортно сводит. Ты ведь столько думал об этом? Хёнджин не хочет его отпускать.  
Джисон кивает довольно, улыбается легко, и мысль — что у него красивая улыбка, слишком внезапная, резкая для человека с недосыпом. Хёнджин быстро убирает ладонь, будто обжегшись.  
— Замечательно. Теперь я могу взять чайник со стойки? — Джисон звучит мягко, слишком мягко, и ты теряешься во всем переплетении эмоций и недостатка сна.  
— А, извини, — говорит Хёнджин. Примирение с Ханом Джисоном, какая новость, срочно отметить в дневнике, и это отрезвляет. На кухню резво залетает Чонин, внимание Джисона переключается на него, и Хёнджин думает, к чему все это было.  
Хёнджин думает рассеянно, где же все-таки видел эту футболку.

У себя.  
В своём шкафу.  
Хёнджина осеняет сутки спустя в ночи, и он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не разбудить Сынмина и не уточнить у него. Он пишет Феликсу, не надеясь на ответ, и блокирует смартфон. Случайность. Так все делают, когда из завала одежды пытаются вытащить своё. Все они путают периодически одежду, думает Хёнджин. Его бордовая худи с принтом на груди прочно осела в шкафу у Минхо, и если покопаться, то скорее всего у него лежит в груде одежды футболка Чанбина. Он помнит — лицо Джисона, когда протянул футболку. Джисон и его взгляд, когда отдал толстовку. Джисон и—  
Феликс отвечает, кажется, это одна из моих, и Хёнджин с облегчением выдыхает в подушку. Грудную клетку все-таки сдавливает немилосердно плотным обручем из разочарования и чего-то, чему привычно не хочется давать название.

Хёнджин думает осторожно, возможно, всё становится лучше. Джисон все ещё отпускает замечания, и Хёнджин все ещё закатывает глаза, все ещё поправляет его движения во время хореографии, но напряжение становится меньше. Лезвие затупливается, и где раньше была бритвенная резкость, остаётся нажатие без крови, прикосновение холодной стали без следа. Становится проще и сложнее, когда стараешься не ранить, но Чан не смотрит так, будто ждет катастрофу, и Минхо лишь удивленно приподнимает бровь, когда Джисон падает рядом с тобой на трансляции. Когда вы неосознанно притягиваетесь друг к другу, как магниты, когда ловишь его улыбку, и когда он смеется над твоими словами.  
Лучше, думает Хёнджин, когда голова Джисона оказывается на его плече приятным весом.  
Становится лучше.

Когда их заселяют вместе в один отельный номер, Хёнджин даже не протестует. Он ловит взгляд Джисона через остальных и коротко кивает, немного вопросительно, и получает кивок в ответ. Это не катастрофа, напоминает себе Хёнджин, это осталось в прошлом, но есть: хрупкость. Он пытается вспомнить, когда они оставались так долго вдвоём, но ничего не приходит на ум, кроме тех нескольких ночёвок в доме родителей Хёнджина, и редких дней в общежитии, когда элементарным, выученным было избегать друг друга, как открытого огня. Неизвестно, к чему это могло ещё привести, думает Хёнджин, реши мы выяснять отношения наедине. Он гонит от себя эту мысль и сосредотачивается на словах Чана и камере, коротких распоряжениях менеджмента.  
Джисон подходит бесшумно (и это как всегда поражает, что Джисон может быть бесшумным, когда захочет), и замирает неуверенно рядом. Чужеродно.  
— Хёнджин?  
Он взглядывает, и к такому Джисону все ещё не получается привыкнуть — открытому и осторожному, который старается стать незаметным среди толпы, и покалывает кончики пальцев в желании взять его за руку для поддержки. Хёнджин убирает руки в карманы и говорит:  
— Мы справимся.  
Его внутренности все ещё делают забавные вещи.  
— Все точно хорошо? — спрашивает Чан, и честно, Хёнджин может его понять. Он взмахивает ладонью, короткий ответ, да, хён. Как шаги по стеклу раз за разом. Это раздражало иногда, но сейчас Хёнджин почти признателен, потому что повторяет вполголоса:  
— Все хорошо, — убеждая и Чана, и себя. Все правда хорошо.  
Минхо окидывает его задумчивым взглядом, и Хёнджин едва не вздрагивает. Он цепляет Джисона за рукав и ведёт за остальными к лифту, не встречая сопротивления.

Когда захлопывается дверь, он выдыхает. Джисон задерживается позади, стаскивая кеды, и Хёнджин первым падает на кровать ближе к окну.  
— Я занял, — голос заглушается покрывалом, и Хёнджин не видит, только чувствует, как кровать продавливается рядом, и слышит укоризненный тон Джисона в коротком:  
— Хёнджин!  
— Кто успел тот и занял, — Хёнджин сдвигается, подпирая голову ладонью, и чужое бедро оказывается непозволительно близко к его бедру, коротко прижимаясь.  
— Ты буквально первым вошёл, это нечестно.  
— Камень-ножницы-бумага?  
Джисон моментально вскидывает ладонь, и Хёнджин фыркает. Он выкидывает камень, и Джисон, как обычно, бумагу, так предсказуемо, что Хёнджин улыбается довольно. Откуда ты это знаешь? Сколько смотрел во время игр, чтобы запомнить? Зачем запомнил? Хочется встряхнуть головой. Чтобы быть готовым ко всему, потому что не можешь не смотреть большую часть времени, потому что— Джисон. И чувствуешь слишком многое, что не получается описать в одной короткой фразе.  
Джисон победно вскрикивает, его улыбка ослепляет, он улыбается широко, и Хёнджин думает, мило. Это даже не ранит. Ты смиряешься в определённый момент, что это первая мысль при виде такого Джисона. Радостного, что получил кровать, у которого тепло во взгляде, который падает на спину рядом, и вместо раздражения внутри прорастает осознанием своего падения.

Хёнджин разбирает чемодан в поисках футболки, когда Джисон выходит из душа. Тихий вечер, из соседнего номера, который занимают Сынмин и Чанбин, не слышно практически ничего, и Хёнджину кажется, что он слышал громкий смешок Минхо из комнаты за стеной, но скорее всего показалось. Он ищет: обычная белая футболка, одна штука, которую Хёнджин точно должен был положить, но теперь ее нигде нет, и это фрустрировало. Он поднимает взгляд, когда щёлкает замок, и Джисон вытирает на волосы рассеянно, не встречая его взгляд.  
О, думает Хёнджин.  
На мгновение он перестаёт функционировать, замирая взглядом на белой футболке Джисона и его предплечьях, шее в широком вороте. На слишком большой футболке. С темным ярлычком на рукаве. Которую Хёнджин должен был сложить ещё в общежитии.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Джисон, наконец почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, и Хёнджин теряется.  
— Нет, — он чуть откашливается и продолжает ровно, — Футболку потерял.  
Джисон не меняется в лице, лишь откидывает влажное полотенце на спинку ближайшего стула. Он не выглядит виноватым, ни капли, и Хёнджин на мгновение думает, что ему показалось. Джисон падает на свою кровать с шумом, и есть: тонкая нитка, которая идёт по шву, которая раздражала Хёнджина слишком сильно. Узнаваемая, слишком узнаваемая, потому что забывал ее всегда отрезать. Хёнджин спрашивает:  
— Джисон, это разве не…? — когда раздаётся стук, и они переглядываются. Хёнджин говорит, я открою, не заканчивая фразу, и встаёт, мыслями все ещё далеко. Его отвлекает — съёмка и заученный текст, перед камерами все не так сложно. Хёнджин снимает, и пальцы Джисона не покидают его волосы, и все так идиллически и спокойно, что щемит в груди. Джисон уютный, домашний, мягкие пряди и голос, и он так близко на одной кровати. От него легко пахнет карамелью и кокосовым гелем для душа, он раскрывает руки для объятия. Хёнджин думает ненароком, в моей футболке он выглядит ещё милее, и мысленно бьет себя по затылку.

Хёнджин вызывается отнести камеру в соседний номер, коротко взглядывает на смартфон — поздно, усталость накатывает волнами. Когда он возвращается в номер, и его встречает лишь приглушённый свет лампы около кровати, тёмная макушка среди светлого постельного белья. Джисон не разбирал вторую кровать, свою по сути кровать, смятое одеяло под ним и перетащенные к Хёнджину подушки, и он… вырубился за то время, пока Хёнджин ходил в соседнюю комнату к Сынмину и Чанбину. Хёнджин присаживается рядом, голова тяжелая, джетлаг, и шепчет «Джисон?», на что Джисон не реагирует никак.  
Он гладит его по волосам рассеянно, нежно, убирает прядь осторожно за ухо, чтобы не мешалась, и Джисон едва слышно выдыхает.  
— Джисон? — повторяет ещё раз Хёнджин, и видимо Джисон был ещё более уставшим, потому что он не просыпается. Он выглядит спокойным. Расслабленным, каким Хёнджин не видел его очень давно, и грудную клетку будто стискивает плотным обручем. Он просто не может его разбудить.  
В номере не слишком холодно, но некомфортно, и Хёнджин расстегивает толстовку и осторожно накрывает чужие плечи. Джисон вздыхает, и Хёнджин практически плавится изнутри. Он ложится осторожно, стараясь не касаться, но Джисон все равно чувствует.  
— Хёнджин?  
— Мм?  
— Ничего, — звучит смазанно, Джисон двигается ближе к нему, прижимая к себе плотнее ткань. Глубоко вдыхает, и Хёнджин мягко накрывает его плечо рукой, обнимая со спины, прижимаясь на мгновение к волосам. У Джисона пряди пахнут слегка сладким от шампуня, карамельным, и он расслабляется во мгновение. Доверительно. Больно.  
Хёнджин думает, что Джисон из прошлого скорее бы вцепился бы ему в горло, чем остался в одной комнате. Чем остался бы в одной кровати. Он отгоняет эту мысль подальше. Хёнджин из прошлого был не лучше. В настоящем — есть — убаюкивающее тепло и размеренное дыхание, пальцы Хёнджина на внутренней стороне предплечья Джисона, невесомое касание и рассеянно-призрачный свет.  
Джисон в его руках кажется ещё меньше, уязвимее, и Хёнджин знает, что это не так, что Джисон — яркий, громкий, чуткий Джисон — один из самых сильных людей, которых встречал, но момент — хрупкий. Ночной. Будто ненастоящий. И можно на мгновение просто подержать его и не думать, минутная слабость в чужой стране и ничего большего.  
— Спокойной ночи, Сони, — шепчет Хёнджин и засыпает под размеренный стук чужого сердцебиения.

Хёнджин пытается понять, когда становится обыденным — прикосновения и смех, и как болят мышцы лица от слишком широкой улыбки. Иногда Хёнджину кажется, что скоро это закончится, но Джисон так привычно оборачивается, находит взглядом.  
Хёнджин бездумно соединяет их пальцы, и Джисон ничего не говорит. Ничего не говорит, когда становитесь ближе, ещё ближе, когда Джисон с ноутбуком теснит в кровати, когда готовишь для него яйца так, как ему нравится, когда—

Когда влюбляешься в него, думает Хёнджин. Когда-то за недели и месяцы, среди разговоров за полночь и шуток на двоих, среди разрозненных моментов, где Джисон показывает наброски нового трека и гладит по плечу после долгой репетиции, где ты предлагаешь посмотреть «Ходячий замок Хаула» и его взгляд буквально загорается, где он прикладывает свою ладонь к твоей пальцами к пальцам плотно и улыбается легко, чуть закусывая губу.

Хёнджин понимает, когда Джисон выныривает из его шкафа с толстовкой в руках и спрашивает:  
— Я возьму? Закинул свои все в стирку.  
И Хёнджин кивает, не задумываясь, слишком увлечённый новой гоночной игрой на смартфоне. Отвлекает настойчивый голос Джисона:  
— Хёнджин, Хёнджин, Джинни, — и легкое постукивание по коленям. Гонку Хёнджин проигрывает и взглядывает на Джисона с деланным возмущением.  
— Ну что?  
Мысли пропадают дальше. От этого чувства между рёбер не деться, сбивает каждый раз — слишком много ткани, чуть длинные рукава, знание, что это именно твоя вещь на нем, и что-то собственническое и голодное просыпается внутри. Хёнджин осознает в один момент. Этого стоило ожидать, думает он, можно было заподозрить в самом начале, когда единственное, о чем думал — как обратить чужое внимание только на себя. Эгоистично и глупо, по-детски, но был Джисон и его язвительные упреки, и темные ресницы, и полное непонимание своих эмоций. Сейчас Хёнджин понимает, и это не делает вещи лучше. Джисон все ещё выглядит слишком мило, и Хёнджин даже не может злиться.  
— Я голодный, — тянет Джисон, и его пальцы ощущаются обжигающими на голых коленях. Хёнджин мысленно жалеет, что надел шорты, отвечает спокойно:  
— В холодильнике была пицца?  
— Не хочу ее.  
— Сделай себе рамен.  
— Мне одиноко? — и это звучит слишком честно, слишком правдиво, и Хёнджин знает, что сдался ещё тогда, когда ладони Джисона коснулись его кожи. Он фыркает преувеличено деланно. Когда перестало злить? Пальцы Джисона мягко скользят по запястьям Хёнджина, и он знает, что это заранее проигранная битва. Как показал опыт, ты никак не можешь теперь отказать Хан Джисону. Хан Джисону, который выглядит слишком мило, надувает губы и смотрит так, что хочешь отдать ему вообще всё, и своё сердце, возможно, тоже. Хёнджин думает, как же катастрофически ты упал.  
Джисон тянет его на себя легко, и Хёнджин поднимается, убирая телефон в карман шорт. Рамен значит рамен, значит больше времени с Джисоном во время их безумного, расписанного по минутам, графика, значит выбор был сделан с самого начала. Джисон улыбается так ослепительно, что это ранит.

Проблема в том, что тебе слишком страшно разрушить. Проблема в том, что ты боишься неизвестности, что из вас двоих Джисон всегда был решительнее и честнее, но Джисон всегда рядом, и на этот раз не получается его прочитать. Минхо подлавливает Хёнджина на выходе с вокального занятия и спрашивает сдержанно:  
— Джинни, один вопрос? — Хёнджин кивает рассеянно и почти сбивается с шага, когда слышит:  
— Между тобой и Джисоном?  
Острое чувство дежа-вю. Он откашливается и отвечает неуверенно:  
— Все окей?  
Минхо качает головой.  
— Это я вижу. Я о другом, — Минхо мнется, и если бы так сильно не заходилось сердце в груди нездоровым ритмом, то Хёнджин бы пошутил. — Что-то большее между вами?  
Хёнджин закусывает губу. В голове проносится слишком много мыслей, и есть — страх. Когда выдал себя? Знает ли Джисон? Как Минхо…?  
Он резко качает головой, не доверяя голосу. У Минхо мягкий взгляд, его ладонь находит предплечье Хёнджина в успокаивающем жесте.  
— Хей, Джинни. Все в порядке.  
— С чего ты взял, хён? — горло будто сдавливает, выходит задушенно, и Минхо чуть сжимает пальцы.  
— Вы очень сблизились? — Минхо улыбается подбадривающе, и Хёнджин глубоко вдыхает. Выдыхает. Считает мысленно до пяти. — Мне так показалось. И Джисон…  
— Что Джисон? — выходит слишком быстро, щеки заливает румянцем.  
— Ничего, — Минхо выглядит так, будто жалеет о выборе слов. — Он говорит о тебе. Ты же знаешь, каким он бывает эмоциональным. Поэтому я и спросил.  
Знаю, думает Хёнджин, но в данном случае у меня нет ни малейшего понятия. Ноль. Пустой лист. Если бы Джисон был в него влюблен, он бы понял, думает Хёнджин.  
— Между нами ничего нет.  
— А, — у Минхо округляется рот в понимании. — Извини. Мне показалось и я...  
— Хотел предупредить, чтобы я не разбил ему сердце? — Хёнджин фыркает слишком резко, и ладонь Минхо покидает его предплечье.  
— Хёнджин, — он звучит осуждающе, и Хёнджин чувствует себя до чёртиков отвратительно. Он говорит примирительно:  
— Извини, хён. Я понимаю.  
Ты правда понимаешь. Это было бы так просто — ты знаешь, что сказать. Что сделать. Но ты не можешь, потому что это означает разбить и своё на мелкие осколки.

Хёнджин обнимает Джисона со спины, когда тот режет овощи на кухне, и выдыхает тихо в его плечо, обтянутое мягкой, знакомой тканью.  
— Хёнджин? — Джисон чуть поворачивает голову, серёжка мелодично звенит, и Хёнджин говорит неслышно:  
— Ничего. Просто.  
Всё очень просто.  
Ты просто по иронии оказываешься в него влюблён.

Когда в одно ленивое утро без тренировок и расписания Джисон недовольно выходит на кухню в слишком длинных штанах, одна штанина небрежно подвернута, вторая нет, Хёнджин точно знает, что это его штаны, потому что их передала мама, и на колене есть пятно от соуса, которое не отстиралось. Джисон недовольно заправляет темную прядь за ухо и потягивается, обнажая полоску светлой кожи на животе.  
Хёнджин почти замирает с палочками около рта, усилием воли подавляя желание застыть.  
О, думает Хёнджин. Отпадает вопрос, была ли это его футболка и тогда, и пару дней назад, и почему содержимое его шкафа так поредело. Он смотрит на Джисона, и чувствует стабильно-ужасающее чувство влюбленности, когда сердце слишком агрессивно колотится в груди и покалывает кончики пальцев.  
— Доброе утро, Джинни, — Хёнджин выходит из транса. У Джисона чуть хриплый голос ото сна, волосы смялись от подушки, и да, как же катастрофично ты упал. Хёнджин отмечает рассеянно — острую косточку на лодыжке, как сильно штаны сползли, потому что не подходят в талии, ключицу в низком вырезе, и дыхание спирает в горле.  
— Доброе, — отвечает он на автоматизме, и Джисон улыбается, опускаясь рядом и прижимаясь бедром. Они молчат несколько секунд, пока Джисон греет пальцы о чашку с кофе, и Хёнджин спрашивает:  
— Мои штаны?  
— А? Да. Извини, прихватил случайно.  
В утреннем свете Хёнджин пытается понять, кажется ему или нет, что Джисон краснеет высоко на скулах. Он смотрит на свои колени, будто сейчас увидев, и Хёнджин не выдерживает. Бабочки в животе, одна мысль леймотивом — Джисон, Джисон, Джисон, и возможно, иногда твой черед совершать ошибки и быть смелым, и Хёнджин спрашивает:  
— И футболка?  
— Какая? — Джисон звучит совершенно честно, но Хёнджин знает его лучше, поэтому добавляет:  
— Или которая?  
— Хёнджинни, — Джисон выглядит правда смущенным, и Хёнджин теряется, совершенно выбитый из колеи его просящей интонацией на имени. Неожиданно, когда Джисон говорит с нажимом:  
— Я верну, — он не встречает взгляд, и тебе очень хочется узнать ответы сразу на все вопросы.  
— Но зачем? — Джисон почти не шевелится, напряжение зависает в воздухе, как когда-то давно, и по коже будто пробегает электрическими разрядами. Бей или беги, и Хёнджин не хочет бежать.  
— Неважно.  
— Мне важно? — говорит Хёнджин, и это правда важно, чтобы понять, чтобы убедиться или чтобы собрать своё сердце по осколкам. Джисон резко поднимается, и Хёнджин поднимается следом, забыв в момент о завтраке и вообще обо всем, кроме.  
— Джисон, пожалуйста. Стой, — его пальцы цепляют запястье, и Джисон разворачивается, встречаясь взглядом, который Хёнджин все еще не может прочитать.  
— Неважно. Дурацкая привычка, — выдыхает Джисон, его кожа ощущается поразительно тёплой под прикосновением, и Хёнджин ослабляет хватку. Он говорит приглушённо, неуверенно:  
— Ты мог бы попросить?  
Джисон смеется дискомфортно, раняще, и хочется сбежать. Очень хочется сбежать, как только что пытался Джисон, Хёнджин слышит короткое и обреченное:  
— Нет.  
— Почему? Это же просто, мы все обмениваемся одеждой, просто я не ожидал, что из всех остальных это будешь ты.  
Джисон старательно смотрит за его плечо, избегая взгляда:  
— Нет, Хёнджин.  
— Почему?  
— Хёнджин.  
— Уже двадцать лет Хёнджин. Мы ходим по кругу, — Джисон не выскальзывает из пальцев, и Хёнджин не знает, что сказать, только делает шаг чуть ближе. — Пожалуйста.  
Когда Джисон находит его взгляд, то Хёнджин понимает слишком многое.  
— Я уже отказался, и это так глупо, и я чувствую себя глупо сейчас, но ты прав, я мог бы попросить, но не хотел возвращаться к этому, потому что ты уже предлагал, и, — Джисон говорит слишком быстро, нервная привычка, и Хёнджин легко опускает ладонь на его шею, слегка проводя большим пальцем по коже.  
— Все хорошо.  
Джисон качает головой, пытаясь сбросить прикосновение, но Хёнджин нерешительно делает шаг ближе.  
— Я не против, — говорит он, вкладывая в слова всю уверенность, улыбаясь легко, потому что на самом деле ему все равно, пусть хоть весь шкаф окажется у Джисона. Ему всего лишь нужен ответ.  
— Окей, — Джисон будто краснеет еще больше, и Хёнджину тяжело дышать. Он слишком красивый, очень красивый, и Хёнджин спрашивает тихо:  
— А у остальных?  
— Что у остальных?  
— Ты не спрашивал?  
— Я брал только твою, — Хёнджин чувствует, как щеки краснеют в момент от его признания, и выходит почти неслышно.  
— Почему?  
— Догадайся, — фыркает Джисон. Он не отодвигается, будто замирает, и все замирает. Хёнджин почти слышит, как громко бьется собственное сердце в грудной клетке. Он говорит тихо:  
— Я не знаю.  
Не знаю, не знаю, неопределенность, и Хёнджин и сейчас не знает, как понять Джисона, который чуть прикусывает губу, что притягивает взгляд, и алеет еще больше.  
— Я не знаю, — повторяет Хёнджин, и Джисон морщится, как от физической боли. Пальцы Хёнджина не покидают его шею, лишь поднимаются выше, и он проводит рассеянно по щеке.  
— Потому что… Да боже, Хёнджин, — Джисон выдыхает фрустрированно, — Потому что ты мне нравишься. Потому. Потому что так вышло, и это все еще очень глупо, и я знаю, что между нами было, и что ты не чувствуешь ко мне ответного, и это все…  
— Сони, — выдыхает Хёнджин, и в голове отключаются все мысли. Отключается все, и Джисон продолжает говорить, и Хёнджин хочет остановить его поток мысли, потому что.  
Ты так катастрофично упал, но не один.  
Все-таки не один.  
Руки двигаются быстрее разума, Джисон тихо выдыхает, когда ладонь Хёнджина скользит по его затылку, и он чуть склоняется, и это неизбежно — касание губ, поразительная податливость, лёгкий привкус зубной пасты. Хёнджин целует и целует, есть — мягкое прикосновение губ; пальцы на челюсти; Джисон замирает, неловко сжимая футболку Хёнджина, и все ощущается правильно. Хёнджин прикрывает глаза и наклоняет голову, чтобы было удобнее, прижимается губами к губам, и Джисон выдыхает в поцелуй, отвечая уверенно.  
О, думает Хёнджин.  
Это взаимно.  
Он отстраняется на мгновение, встречая взгляд Джисона, который смотрит так, будто перед ним произошло чудо, и улыбается именно той чудесной улыбкой, которая похожа на сердце. Хёнджин улыбается в ответ, потому что сейчас снова получается его прочитать.  
— Я не против. Совсем не против, — повторяет Хёнджин, — Можешь забрать весь мой гардероб, окей, кроме тех спортивных штанов с полосками, потому что они слишком удобные для тренировок, и-  
Хёнджин не заканчивает предложение, потому что Джисон смеется тихо и притягивает его к себе обратно, целуя хаотично в губы и щеку, в скулу, и Хёнджин чувствует острое и поразительное счастье, растекающееся по венам.  
Хёнджин крепко обнимает Джисона за талию, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Он чувствует: множество бабочек, которые порхают под кожей. Кокосовый шампунь. Пугающую и в то же время совершенно привычную влюблённость в одного Хан Джисона, который очень влюблён в ответ.  
— Окей, — говорит чуть бездыханно Хёнджин, и Джисон согласно кивает.

Все правда окей.


End file.
